Bella and the Boys
by tHe JoKeR aNd I
Summary: Bella is left all alone with the three Cullen sons! oh no whats going to happen next? first fan fic R&R! please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTER AFFILIATED WITH THOSE BOOKS(TEAR, TEAR)_

_A/n:this is my first fan fic.hope you like it r&r_

Chapter 1:Emmet P.O.V

_Crap.Crap.Double Crap. _I was pacing in mine and Rosalies room. _Why? Why is she torturing me? A week? A week?_

I heard a low chuckle as someone passed by the door "Shut up Edward!" I growled. I threw a shoe at my door denting it alittle by accident.

"Emmet Cullen! That better not be my house your destroying!" Esme yelled from the kitchen

_Uh.oh_ "Sorry Mom!" I called back

My door opened. My hot angel wife walked through. She went straight to her closet and took out two suitcases and started filling them with clothes. I dove to her feet with aloud THUD." Please don't go baby!" I whined. I knew I was acting pitiful, but hey, this was my sex life were talking about. " I don't think I can make it without you."

"Emmet," she said sighing and pulling her legs out of my grasp "It will only be a week. And you have the guys to keep your mind off me not being here." 

"I don't think the guys can help in the way I need." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I heard a disgusted moan from downstairs "Emmet!" Edward roared. Apparently getting the mental images that passed through my mind. "Stay out of my head!" I called to him

"Em," I knew she was trying to be understanding but I knew that her anger would eventually take over. " Ill only be in Paris for a week. I mean I need this. I haven't had a girls only vacation with Alice for thirty years. I miss hanging out with her. Besides youll have Bella to tease." She smiled wickedly.

That did make me feel better but Bella couldn't help me either. Well without Rose wanting to kill in a slow torture.

"But….." I started.

"No buts!" her anger was winning. "I need this. When I come home well do whatever you want, but I need this week" she hissed. I stared at my shoes she was really scary when she got angry.

"Im ready to go!" she yelled to Alice. "'bye" she kissed me and then walked out the door.

_Great now what am I going to do._ I thought. _Well except……_ I pictured Bella in a cheetah print bikini smiling on a warm beach holding sun tan lotion beckoning to me with her finger.

I heard a loud snarl and my door burst open. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Edward growled.

"Oh. What's wrong? I can think whatever I want." I laughed in his face.

Edward tackled me. _At least this will keep my mind on something else for a couple oh hours. I can always think of Bella and get you mad._

He smacked my head as we went over the 15th coffee table this week.

"BOYS" Esme shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

Jasper P.O.V.

I was panicking._ She cant leave me in this house with Edward and Emmet. Ill never survive._

I heard a low chuckle as someone passed my door. I sent a wave of panic to Edward. "Hey!" he said.

I laughed then Alice came into the room with seven suitcases. " Alice your going to be gone for seven days not seven weeks." I teased.

The humor was lost on her. "I need a suitcase for each day. I need to have all my outfits for that day. and all the clothes im going to buy there need a place to go." As she was saying thisshe placed about 500 lbs of clothes in each suitcase. They were busting at the seams.

"Why do you feel the need to torture your suitcases?" I asked.

"HaHa. Oh." Her face went blank. "Rosalies ready." She started for the door.

I was sad she didn't kiss me goodbye. She must have felt it because she turned around quickly and started planting kisses all over my face. After she was done bombarding me she said, " im glad your taking this better than Emmet. I think your to strong for me to pull you off my legs."

I thought about it for a second then quickly discarded the idea. No need to look pathetic.

"ill miss you." I said 

"Dido." With that she towed her suitcases downstairs.

Suddenly I felt fury coming up the stairs. I heard Emmets and Rosalies door burst open. I opened my door to watch the show.

Edward was standing in the doorway. Emmet had a big smile on his face. No doubt he just thought of Bella in a compromising situation or costume.

I leaned against the doorway to watch Emmet and Edward kill eachother 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hi guys thanks for all the reviews! Im so glad this is getting so much positive feedback. Well I forgot to put on the others that the p.o.v is going to be skipping around so tell me if it gets too confusing. Thanks! R&R!

Disclaimer: do not own twilight (blah blah blah)

Edward P.O.V.

I started to walk down the hall to find Carlisle. I needed to see if he had any objection for Bella to spend the week over at our house since the girls would be gone. I laughed to myself. Like they would have any problems with my perfect angel at our house. He loves Bella like part of the family.

As I passed Emmetts room I heard his panicky thoughts and chuckled. I heard something hit the door and Esme yell upstairs.

Then I heard jasper panicking and I laughed again. Suddenly I felt very panicked about whether or not my shoe was untied. "Hey!" Jasper sniggered inside his room.

I grumbled all the way downstairs. I wasn't that mad at him though, I don't know what I would do if Bella went away for a week. Probably wait for her to come back. I sighed. I really need a hobby.

I walked into the kitchen were Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yes?" he said and lowered his newspaper.

"Can Bella come and stay with us for a week while the girls are gone?" I knew he would say yes. I was already standing up to go call Bella.

"Hmmmm," he hesitated. That caught me off guard. He usually never hesitated when I asked for Bella to come over.

I started to search his thoughts.

_Stay out of our heads_ he shouted in his mind I blocked his thoughts.

They whispered in each others ears so even I couldn't hear.

"Edward," Esme said very slowly. I had a horrible feeling in my gut.

'Yes?" I asked cautious now.

"We have some bad news about Bella." She said it slowly again.

If my heart could beat it would be doing a mile a minute. If I could sweat my palms would be soaked. My face grew panicked and my eyes were wide. Is she hurt? What happened?

"No nothing serious," she said understanding the look on my face. "No she's fine."

As soon as she said that I leaned back in my chair and tried to regulate my breathing.

"im sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Its just I don't think that Bella should stay over at our house." Esme explained.

"Why?" I was confused she loved having Bella over.

"Well," they looked at each other. "Carlisle and I have decided to go on vacation too. Which means….you and the boys will be the only ones here." She rushed the last part like it was hard for her.

Oh.My.God. " Esme do you remember the last time." We all shuddered. " I don't think I can handle that again."

" Yes I remember, but it's a perfect time with the storm in Europe. And I know I can trust…..you." it sounded like someone had a gun to her back.

" fine but this time its not my fault if the house catches on fire and I will bring Bella over. I can protect from anything those two can dish out." I said with confidence.

"Okay were leaving in a couple of minutes." They got up.

"bye mom bye da-." My head was suddenly full of images of Bella sitting on a beach in a cheetah print bikini with sun tan lotion and a coy smile.

I ran upstairs snarling. I smashed through Emmetts door. He will die.

A/n: im just going to add this part on because it would be too small all by itself.

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up and looked over to my side. Edward wasn't there but im sure that he was just going to change his clothes and say goodbye to the girls.

Im going to miss Alice and Rosalie, but I wont miss the snide comments and the constant shopping trips. I hope Emmett holds up without Rose, he can get a little cranky without ….you know.

I went to the bathroom to have a 'human' moment as I call it.

I wonder if Esme and Carlisle will let me stay this week. I don't have any school since its spring break. What am I saying? Them saying no is about as likely as me being in the that huge house all alone with three teenage vampire boys.

I giggled at the thought and finished brushing my teeth to go wait in the kitchen for Edward to pick me up.

A/n: I hope you like it im going to update really soon.R&R!


	4. authors not important!

A/N: im sorry I won't be able to update anytime like I promised. There is a family emergency I have to attend to.i promise to update as soon as I can. Ill also be busy writing my book so this is a good and bad thing. Thank you loyal readers. Ill update as soon as I can


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett P

Emmett P.OV.

"Boys!" I heard a yell and immediately let go of Edward.

Esne was standing in the doorway with the I-cant –believe-your-doing-this-for-the-fifteenth-time-this-week look

We got up and mumbled, "Sorry Mom."

"Now I hope you can behave yourselves while were away. I don't even want to get close to what happened last time."

I smiled._ That was awesome._

Alice glided into the room. "Edward if your going to pick up Bella do it now she's waiting for you and I want to say goodbye."

_Hmmmm Bella that reminds me…._

"Enough. That is inappropriate and rude. I don't appreciate you thinking of my fiancé half naked on a beach covered in sun tan oil." He growled.

"Ok," he looked shocked, "I will not think of her half naked." I swore.

_Just completely naked._ I laughed in my head.

Edward was about to lunge at me again when Esme yelled, "Do you want me to stay and ground you? Do you want to only go out of this house to hunt? Do you want me to set all your video games set on fire?"

I gasped. She wouldn't do it. Would she?

"She would." Alice chimed in. " its small at first and then BLAM! Its bigger than the house."

I sat back on my bed with my hands folded." I promise on my video games that I will not destroy the house" _today._ I added in my head.

Edward laughed, "Ill go get Bella." He was already in the car two seconds later revving the engine.

_It will be fun to mess with Bella. _I chuckled evilly._ I wonder if Jasper will help me._

"oh Jasper." I sang

Jasper P.O.V

"You're leaving us all alone." I sent a wave of stress on accident. "sorry"

"Only a week. You just have to watch Emmett for seven days and im sure between your powers and Edwards you'll be fine." Esme said standing in my doorway.

"That's what you said last time." I grumbled. I shuddered.

"Yeah, well you were younger than. Im sure you have all matured." She said trying to ease her nerves

"Some of us."

"Well im sure you'll be fine." She kissed my forehead and walked out.

I sighed, but I suddenly felt extreme excitement coming from across the hall. Uh. Oh.

"oh Jasper." I heard a deep sing song voice call.

"no!" I yelled to get my point across. " im not doing anything your sick twisted little mind came up with." I would not have a repeat experience of last time.

"I wont do anything I did last time." He whined.

"Do you promise?" I asked hesitant.

He crossed an 'x' over his chest, "cross my dead heart. This is about making this week the most embarrassing week of Bellas young life and Edwards old prudish one." He laughed.

I thought about it for a minute. Esme will be very disappointed, but I don't have anything else to do.

He looked at me expectantly. "ok" I gave in.

" I don't have a plan otherwise Alice will stop us. Well just have to play it by ear."

I laughed. "wow you really thought this out didn't you?"

"hey, im determined." This was going to be good.

A/N: yay another chapter. I put two again because there short. And I know Emmetts not really like that, but I just like seeing him like this and it is humor. Bear with me people. Thanks! R&R! next chapter as soon as I can! Promise!


	6. I NEED HELP PEOPLE!

A/n: I need your help

A/n: I need your help!! I had a prank that was supposed to be in here but it totally sucks. I am having writers block people!! Tell me a really awesome prank I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING!!HELP!!PLEASE!! ON MY KNEES BEGGING! wow I am so pathetic.hahahahaha!!BUT SERIOUSLY HELP!! Please and thank you!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS. I LOVED ALL YOUR IDEAS BUT I PICKED MY FAVORITE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT R&R!!

Edward P.O.V.

I was driving towards Bella's house. My thoughts were troubled with what Emmett and Jasper were planning. They were always planning something. And with the whole family gone they could put all their pranking talents towards me and my poor innocent Bella.

I pulled up to Bella's house and walked toward the door. I rang the door bell. I heard the familiar THUMP as Bella fell down in the hallway in her rush to get to the door.

She unlocked the door quickly and I was staring at my angel. "Hi." She said upon seeing my face in the breathless way that she usually did. "hey." I said back, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yes, just let me get my stuff." Of course when she came back she had a small back pack. In all my years with Alice and Rosalie it still surprised me how little she cared about clothing.

I grabbed her bag and took her hand and walked to the car. Once we were in the car she asked, "I can't wait to spend some time with Esme. I haven't seen her in ages." I decided this was just as good a time to drop the bomb as any.

"Esme is not going to be there. Her and Carlisle are going on vacation for the whole week." I snuck a peek at her to gauge her reaction.

"Oh so Alice and Rosalie aren't going on vacation? Why not?" she asked. She was not catching on very quick.

"Alice and Rosalie are still going too." I said. I saw her eyebrows pull together in confusion. I couldn't help thinking how cute she looked. And then a look of terror crossed her face but she saw that I was watching and pulled it together.

"I can take you home its fine." I said quickly. I didn't want her to spend a week of terror at my house. Even if it was a vampire house hold.

"No, No its fine. So it's just me, you, Jasper and …Emmett." She squeaked out the last part "yup." I said. This wasn't going to be fun. But I would protect her. She would be fine.

Emmett P.O.V

"So Jasper, you know the plan? Just wait until an idea comes to you and just do it." I said. We were sitting on the couch in the living room with the tv humming in the back ground.

"Yeah. I hope you at least restrain yourself a little. She is just a human. We don't want to get her hurt. Especially since Edward will kill us if anything happens to her." He said looking around anxiously like Edward was going to jump out from behind the couch.

"Don't be a wuss. I don t want to get Bella hurt just utterly and irreversibly humiliated." I laughed. Why would I want to hurt my future little sister?

"Ok." He seemed to relax. I heard Edwards's car coming down the driveway. "Okay clear thoughts." I said quickly.

I heard the car park outside the house. "Showtime." I said. Jasper smiled.

Edward P.O.V.

I got out of the car. I looked around checking to see if there were any traps outside. I checked for Emmett and Jasper and heard the tv and their laughter from inside the house. "Edward your being paranoid." Bella said getting out of the car. Oh my poor little human. She had no idea. My thoughts went to the time they set a trap for me on the way back from a hunt. I was stuck in that tree for hours until Alice had had a vision of a hiker finding me and thought it was time to step in. They got a good laugh out of that.

We had walked to the bottom of the steps before Bella said, "I forgot my stuff." She turned to go get it but I stopped her. "Ill get it."

I hadn't gotten to the car before I heard THUMP and then a loud, "OW." And my nostrils were filled with a sweet succulent scent…freesia. I turned and saw my love splayed across the steps. This cannot be good.

A/N: ONLY EDWARD IS REALLY AFFECTED BY BELLAS BLOOD IN THIS ONE BECAUSE THEN IT WOULD BECOME HORROR INSTEAD OF HUMOR.

Bella P.O.V.

"Ill get it." Edward said. I sighed. Of course he would. He was gone and I was walking up the steps. But I must have tripped over my own feet once again and did a face plant into the top step. "OW." I cried. I sat up and put my hand to my nose were I had taken the brunt of the force. I felt something wet and sticky. I groaned. Stupid human tendencies like tripping and bleeding.

I turned. Edward was stiff with his hand holding his nose. Oh great. "I'm sorry Edward." I mumbled through my hand.

"It's ok. I'm just going to go hunt. Why don't you go talk to Emmett or something." He said through clenched teeth.

"okay." I said but he was already gone. I sighed. Great now I was alone with Emmett and Jasper. At least that wasn't as bad as Edward sucking me dry. I turned and went into the house to my inevitable doom.

Emmett P.O.V.

I knew something was wrong because I smelled blood and Edward and Bella had not come in yet. I went to the door and opened it.

"You look horrible." I said when I saw Bella. She did look pretty messed up. Her hand was pressed around her nose but blood was still coming. It dribbled down her chin and on to her shirt. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels. "Here, I hope that helps." I handed her the paper towels. "Thanks." She said. She sounded like she had a stuffy nose.

"What happened? Did Edward do this?" I asked even though it sounded far fetched. "No." she said quickly." I fell. And Edward went to hunt." Now that sounded more like Bella. "You know that's what all abused girlfriends say." I laughed. She rolled her eyes at me and pushed passed me into the living room. She sat down next to Jasper. Thank god he can restrain himself now.

Her nose bleed eventually stopped. "Do you guys have anything to drink?" she asked. "Yeah hold on." I walked into the kitchen. Let's see tea, milk, water and… what do we have here? I looked at the bottle in my hand. Hard Lemonade it read. It was the bottle that Carlisle had bought for some associates he had invited over for a party. An evil smile spread across my face. "Oh Bella how do feel about lemonade?" I called.

A/N: HAHA! CLIFFIE! I HOPED YOPU LIKED IT. P.S HARD LEMONADE HAS ALCHOHOL IN IT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R! please and thank you!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER. IM GONG TO START WITH Jasper since he hasn't been around for a while.**

Jasper P.O.V

"Oh Bella. How do you feel about lemonade?" Emmett called from the kitchen. I was confused. Pure excitement was coming off him in waves. What could be so exciting about lemonade?

"I love it Emmett." She called back to him. He laughed. What is he up to? I went to the kitchen to try and find out what he was doing. Maybe he was just going insane.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in a voice to low for Bella's human ears. He didn't say anything he just handed me a bottle when he had finished pouring a big glass for Bella.

I read the bottle. Hard lemonade? Oh no. "Emmett we can not get Bella drunk!" I exclaimed. I could almost feel Edwards anger and he wasn't even there.

"Why not?" he whined like a two year old. Could he really be so simple that could come from this? "for one thing," I started, "she can barely walk without tripping sober. What do think is going to happen when she's drunk?"

"Hilarity in all forms." He laughed after thinking about it for a millisecond.

I sighed. I was about to take the glass he was holding away from him, when he foresaw what I was doing and ran into the other room.

"Here you go Bella." I heard him say. I looked at the bottle again. It was half full. Great. I shrugged this was going to be interesting.

Edward P.O.V.

I was on my way back to my car after a little "snack" when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Alice. This could only be bad.

"Alice what happened?" I asked starting to run faster to my car. Damn. Why didn't I park closer? Not only did I almost rip out Bella's throat earlier but now she was probably in trouble and would get hurt from carelessness.

"Nothing horrible don't worry." She assured me. I didn't relax. Something wrong had happened though. "But…"I prompted her.

"Well I was just calling to warn you. Bella is going to be a little harder to… resist than normal." She giggled. "Don't worry she wont get hurt, but you might." She was cracking up on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Alice." I said sarcastically. I hung up on her. While she had been talking I was half way home. My thoughts immediately went to Emmett. What had he done? And what did Alice mean harder to resist, but she wouldn't get hurt? She had to get hurt to spill blood. Maybe it wasn't her blood that Alice was talking about. Then what is she talking about. Wow I am so confused.

Oh well I just had to protect Bella from whatever that was going to happen. That would be easy. Right?

Bella P.O.V.

Emmett brought me the glass of lemonade. I downed it quickly. Lemonade was my favorite. I loved mine with lots of sugar though. This stuff tasted funny and had a weird aftertaste. But a good aftertaste. " thanks Emmett that was great. Can I have some more, please?"

"What ever you say Bella." He said. He had a huge grin on his face. I thought about it but eventually let the thought go. I felt a little light headed but I was also really hyper. I started flipping through the channels on the tv. I stopped when I came to a music video. I remembered the song it was _Fergalicious. _For some odd reason I turned it up.

Then I got up and put my hands in the air and started to sway my hips to the music. Soon I was full on dancing ad singing along. I heard the front door open and then Edward was standing at the doorway to the living room and staring at me.

I looked at him he was so… sexy. I remembered walking over to him and then everything went black.

Edward P.O.V.

I was staring at Bella as she danced to the atrocious music that was blaring from the television at the moment. I didn't even register the music in my mind though. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella's graceful moves. She would have succumbed to some injury by now. What had happened to her?

Before I could vocalize my question though, Bella was advancing on me with a very sensual expression on her face. I wanted to do nothing more than take her in my arms and…

I shook my head. No something was seriously wrong with her. My Bella would be blushing like crazy at this moment. Bella walked up to me and put her arms around me and stood on her tiptoes to reach my face for a kiss.

I so badly wanted to kiss her but I knew it would be harder to say no to what she obviously wanted. "Kiss me Edward." My beautiful Angel purred.

Those soft warm lips were taunting me. But no I would not put her in harm twice in one day. "Sorry my love." I said.

She looked surprised. Then angry. "Ill be right back." She fumed. Then walked up the stairs. I had no idea were she was going but I was just glad she wasn't trying to seduce me. Then my thought caught up to me.

"Emmett I need to talk to you." I growled.

Emmett P.O.V.

"Emmett I need to talk to you." Edward growled from the living room. I laughed in answer. I had seen the whole scene and I felt like my sides were going to split. This was going better than I thought it would.

He came in stomping slightly. "What did you do to Bella?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

"Nothing horrible my dear my brother. I just thought maybe after you almost killed her earlier," he snarled, "maybe she needed to loosen up a bit. You have no idea how stressful near death experiences can be." I tried to hold it together doing my little speech but I doubled over in laughter before I finished the last word.

"You drugged her?" he asked furious now. I clutched my chest in mock horror. "No of course not. Jasper will you hand me the evidence?" Jasper handed me the bottle of hard lemonade. I handed it to Edward. He took it and stared at it for a full minute before comprehension lit his face.

"She's drunk." Edward said. He groaned. "That's why she was acting like that. And why she was graceful all of a sudden. how could you do this Emmett?" he asked I shrugged. "I thought it was going to be funny." I told him.

"Edward I need your help." Bella called from

The living room. Uh.Oh. Edward turned to me. "if she has one scratch on her im going to rip your limbs off." He said before disappearing around the corner.

I looked into the living room and prepared myself to see Bella headless or worse but what I saw was too funny I couldn't even speak. This is too good.

Edward P.O.V.

Bella was sitting on the couch. It took me a second too recognize her because I had never seen Bella like this before. She was wearing a tight revealing top and a short black leather miniskirt. This would probably be one of my favorite outfits if the person wearing wasn't my drunken fiancé trying to seduce me

"Bella," I started. She couldn't do this. Not now. I mean what kind of guy would I be if I took advantage of her in this state? A lucky one? I shook my head. This is really bad.

Bella had crossed the room to me during my battle with myself. She took my hand and led me to the couch. She pushed me down roughly. "ssshhhh Edward just relax." Then she went to the stereo and put on a fast song that I didn't recognize. She walked over to me and straddled my waist. Oh.no. Bella then proceeded to lift up her shirt. I grabbed her hands before she could get very far.

It was extremely hard for me to stop her. It rivaled the way I felt her blood. But I knew if she was sober she would completely mortified. I mean stripping In the middle of the living room. "Bella please stop taking your clothes off." I said repeating the familiar words.

This time though she surprised me. She didn't get incredulous she didn't get sad, she just said, "okay." Kissed me on the cheek and went upstairs. I was frozen from what had just happened.

"Earth to Edward." I heard someone call from far away. I shook my head out of the daze. Emmett was standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. "well you certainly have a way with the ladies. You can just turn them off like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Shut up." I growled. My phone in my pocket vibrated as I heard a loud crash from up stairs. "Emmett can you go see what happened?" I asked. After her last little charade I don't think I have enough willpower to say no again.

I opened the phone. It was Alice again. "Hello Alice." I said a little icily. I was till mad at her for not telling me about Bella. "Edward I am so glad you stayed downstairs." She sighed in relief.

"Why what happened?" I asked getting anxious now. "Don't get mad at Bella okay. You need to just stay calm." She pleaded. Mad at Bella? "What are you talking about Alice?" I demanded. "Bella broke your stereo system." She flew through the words. Had I heard her right? Please god say I didn't hear her right. "What?" "Bella got mad and took a bat to your stereo system." This time she said it a little slower.

"Edward do-"she started but I hung up. I raced up the stairs to my room trying to prepare myself. Bit nothing could have prepared me for the sight that I was about to see.

Emmett P.O.V.

When I got to Edwards room I was shocked. There were CDs thrown all over the room and his stereo system was in small bits all over the floor. Bella the perpetrator of the crime was fast asleep on the bed with a small smile on her lips hugging a bat. I chuckled this was just too funny.

Then I heard Edward coming up the stairs. I decided it was best that I wipe the smile off my face unless I wanted it to get beaten off.

"Oh my god." Edward said as he entered the room with wide eyes. He fell to his Knees and picked up an armful of his broken stereo. I thought I heard him dry sob then I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing.

"Wow when Bella doesn't get what she wants she really gets angry." He didn't turn around so I kept going. "you know Bella kind of acts like Rosalie when she's drunk."

My cell phone rang this time. "Hello?" no one called me unless it was an emergency. "Emmett?" it was Alice." I think you should meet us in Europe. Edward is contemplating ripping your head off." She warned. Crap. "thanks for the heads up." I hung up.

"Edward, I think me and Jasper are going to get out of the house for the rest of the week so uh bye." I was already down stairs I grabbed Jasper and my keys and ran to my car. He didn't even ask what was going on. He got it from my emotions. Europe here we come.

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. My head was throbbing, and the light hurt my eyes. "Good morning." A musical voice said next to me. "Hi" I said smiling and turning to kiss him.

"So what happened last night?" I asked. "I remember you coming home and then it all went blank." I was totally mystified. What had happened?

"You really don't remember." He asked. There was hurt in his eyes and I had no idea why. "Well Emmett got you drunk." His jaw clenched.

The lemonade! I thought. I smacked my head for being so naïve, but that just made the pain in my head hurt more. I must have a hangover. "Where is he?" I asked not wanting to run into him. I just might hurt myself again by trying to punch him.

He smiled. "He and Jasper decided to join the rest of the family on vacation. He really didn't want to face him after what happened yesterday."

I looked around the room and saw that it seemed different somehow. Then I saw what was missing. "Edward, where is your stereo system?"

The end

**A/N:FIRST FANFIC IS OVER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED YOU SUGGESTIONS REALLY HELPED. THAN YOU!!**


End file.
